


talk nerdy to me

by indemnis



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nerd Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Smut, crossdressing kink only mentioned no explicit content on it, okay so theres still a bit of plot and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: In which Minhyuk has a bit of a nerd kink and gets very excited when Kihyun is the bookworm (read: Google guru) that he is.





	talk nerdy to me

**Author's Note:**

> hah! who needs to update their wips when they can procrastinate and write a smutty ass oneshot instead!  
> read: i regret everything

“Paris is the capital of France.”

Minhyuk stops, Kihyun’s cock falling out of his mouth as Minhyuk narrows his eyes, gaze trained on the pink-haired male.

“That’s not -- Everyone knows that.” Minhyuk’s voice is calm, collected, and Kihyun’s dick twitches eagerly.

He groans, mind racing with a thousand facts, landing on none. “God, Minhyuk, just suck me off.”

The dark-haired man blinks, and he stares in complete bewilderment at Kihyun. “What, so you don’t have a fact for me?”

Minhyuk is slinking away from Kihyun slowly, his palms that were on the insides of his thighs sliding off and onto the ground, but he’s still on his knees, and he’s still staring up at Kihyun with those large, sparkling eyes, and Kihyun groans.

There is a small pause and Kihyun is tempted to run off into the bathroom to jerk himself off before Minhyuk shakes his head and grins. “I’m just joking. You know I would blow you regardless of the fact.”

And somehow Kihyun doesn’t believe him, but he’s proven wrong when Minhyuk’s hot and warm mouth wraps itself around his hard, leaking cock, his head bobbing up and down expertly as he tries to take in all of him.

Kihyun’s hands card through Minhyuk’s hair, a sharp tug has Minhyuk growling, a low moan that stems from his chest, and shoots right to Kihyun’s dick, arousal peaking.

The tip hits the back of his throat and Minhyuk has to pull away to cough, tears forming in his eyes and Kihyun knits his brows together, cupping Minhyuk’s red cheeks, concerned.

“No, no, I’m good. You’re just too much for my little mouth,” Minhyuk states, and Kihyun feels his cock hardening some more, and he puts his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair again, pulling him forward so that he can put his little mouth to work, and Minhyuk relents.

He kisses Kihyun’s tip and licks off the precum before his tongue runs along the base of his cock, the surface of his tongue flat against the throbbing vein.

He gathers spit in his mouth and lets it fall on Kihyun’s cock before his hands come together to spread the saliva over his entire length, the warmth of his hands making Kihyun’s hips buckle, and he whines lowly in his throat.

Minhyuk puts his lips to his tip again, and takes hesitant licks over the crown of his cock, the rest of the length well taken care of by his hands that have now started to pump Kihyun at irregular intervals, the pink-haired male’s breathing accelerating and punctured, little comments of ‘please, Minhyuk’ and ‘oh God, that’s so good’, the compliment egging Minhyuk on, and he sucks harder, so much so that his cheeks cave in, and Kihyun takes in a deep breath.

He thinks he would have stopped talking, but his brain finally processes the information despite the thin veil over most of reality, despite the little buzzing sounds ringing in his ear.

“Hey Min. Did you know: a flock of crows is called a _murder_?” His voice is loud, an attempt to overpower the way his brain is being fried and haywired, trying to grasp onto any semblance of normalcy. Which in his case, is a fun fact, and Minhyuk keens, a small whine against his cock, and he closes his eyes.

“Mmm, baby, tell me more.” Minhyuk has pulled his cock out of his mouth and has now resorted to tiny licks along his length, the unpredictability of his occasional tongue-flicking has Kihyun on edge, and his hips buck up when Minhyuk does a decisive lick to his crown.

God, Minhyuk is too talented with his little mouth, Kihyun thinks, and his mind races to the many other facts he has.

“Mmm,” Kihyun hums, and Minhyuk is shuffling down there, and a crane of his neck tells him that he’s picking up the lube and condom from the coffee table, and Kihyun loves it when Minhyuk is like this in front of him. On his knees, face red, traces of Kihyun’s precum on the sides of his lips.

He could cum right now, if he wanted to, but he wants it to last. The amount of buffer time Minhyuk takes to pick up the stuff allows Kihyun’s brain to clear up a little more, and he’s ready with the next one when Minhyuk returns, expectant gaze and all.

He’s tearing the condom package open with his teeth, and Kihyun is staring at his look of concentration, down to the sharp edges of his jaw, the pale expanse of his smooth neck, his well-defined collarbones.

 _Beautiful_ is the only adjective that appears in his vocabulary, and he mutters the word subconsciously, Minhyuk’s large eyes dart to look at him, catching Kihyun’s trained gaze on him, before he blushes harder.

“Shh,” Minhyuk says abashedly, a little out of character, considering he’s _Lee Minhyuk_ , who is never embarrassed.

He ignores the way Kihyun is running his hands along his shoulders. He stands, and Kihyun’s hands never leave his skin, trailing down from his shoulders, to his waist, and finally landing on his hips. He reaches a little forward and squeezes an ass cheek in his hand, earning a squeak from Minhyuk.

“Beautiful,” he repeats, and Minhyuk glows, pink spreading from his face, to his neck, and to his entire body, and Kihyun sighs at his slender frame hovering over him.

“The average human produces more than 25,000 quarts of saliva over a lifetime, which is enough to fill two swimming pools,” Kihyun says quietly and Minhyuk visibly swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as his gaze changes into something dangerous almost instantaneously.

“Very apt fact, don’t you think?” Kihyun mutters, looking at his erect cock covered in Minhyuk’s spit, glistening and painfully hard, and Minhyuk’s breath hitches in his throat. “God, Ki. You’re so hot.”

He leans over to kiss him with a sort of fervent need, sits in his lap and hooks his arms around Kihyun’s neck and their lips press against each other’s urgently. Kihyun emits groans to the pattern of Minhyuk’s cock grinding against his, equally hot and hard, and he could come from just the tiny whining sounds from the dark-haired boy, but instead he holds him tighter against his body, letting Minhyuk do impatient body rolls, his hard-on eager for any form of friction.

It’s delicious and sinful, and Minhyuk takes a whiff of Kihyun’s scent of cologne mixed with sweat, and he licks his collarbones decisively, before he parts his lips and sucks, a pink mark blossoming on his skin.

Kihyun had always bruised easily, and Minhyuk grins at the thought of leaving a litter of blue-black spots on his neck, his chest, the insides of his thighs. He’s already done the last bit before sucking Kihyun’s cock, teasing him with warm, open-mouthed kisses along the insides of his thighs, seething and cursing from Kihyun who had urged Minhyuk to ‘get on with it’.

The idea of the skin down there already turning purple from his ministrations makes his cock twitch, Kihyun staying still, letting Minhyuk grind up against him, their cocks rubbing against each other’s in absolute need, and Minhyuk kisses him harshly, teeth sinking into his lower lip, eliciting a hiss from Kihyun.

“Ki, touch my ass.”

Kihyun had never been able to say no to Minhyuk’s requests, especially not when he looks like a full course meal in front of him, his skin fair and translucent, his blood thrumming in his veins, his visible and pretty veins, and he feels his heart thumping furiously against his own chest.

So he reaches out, and takes Minhyuk’s ass in his hands, kneading it without hesitation, blunt fingers digging into his flesh as Minhyuk whimpers against his lips, his breathing hasty. Kihyun pulls his ass cheeks apart, Minhyuk still rubbing his cock against Kihyun’s, yearning for more.

Kihyun kisses his jawline and looks as Minhyuk throws his head back at the friction, his jaw loosens and his mouth is agape, a silent scream.

Minhyuk and Kihyun have been so used to this, comfortable with each other and falling into spaces that the other person has left for them. Both of them take hints based on each other’s nonverbal cues immediately, and Kihyun doesn’t have to be told explicitly to know Minhyuk wants more.

“Baby, you need to get off me if you want me to fuck you.” Kihyun’s voice is low and it really sounds more like a growl than actual words, but Minhyuk understands the slur and keens at the choice of words. Yes, _yes_ , he wants Kihyun to fuck him, so bad.

“Oh, oh.” Minhyuk whines, and Kihyun has to pull him off because Minhyuk is so conflicted, wanting more friction from Kihyun’s cock, but he also wants him to fill him up, his thrusts always so rough and quick. He’s not really in the right mind to make good, reasonable choices right now, so he lets Kihyun manhandle him, and is pried off him reluctantly.

“Be a good boy and put the condom on for me, will you, baby?” Kihyun asks, his voice honey smooth and Minhyuk’s knees almost give way if it wasn’t for Kihyun still holding him up. He opts to sit on the back of his calves as he tries to look past the fuzziness clouding his vision and hindering his thoughts.

His hands are reaching blindly behind himself, finding the condom he’s carelessly placed on the coffee table.

He rolls it over Kihyun’s standing cock, and adds a splash of lube because he can, and Kihyun reaches out for the bottle of lube, his gaze hazy. Despite the lust hindering his better judgement, he looks out for Minhyuk.

“Come here, baby, let me stretch you out,” he says it lazily, and it’s the kind of behaviour that makes Minhyuk keel for him, heads over heels, because he says everything so casually, like it’s a given, like he’s taken everything for granted, and it’s _so hot_ , so Minhyuk just whines lowly, but obeys.

He waddles his way to Kihyun, who pats on the space beside him. Minhyuk nods, sitting obediently without a single word, and Kihyun grabs onto his ankle, ignoring the yelp from Minhyuk, and he pulls his legs up.

Minhyuk’s back is against the couch and the narrow space makes it difficult for him to balance, but Kihyun makes sure he doesn’t fall over.

He’s spreading his legs before slotting himself in between them, hooking his legs on either shoulder. Kihyun’s pink fringe is plastered onto his forehead in a wet mess, and Minhyuk reaches up with a strain in his back, and pushes it aside easily.

Their breaths are heavy, the scent of perspiration in the air, and Kihyun leans down to place a soft gentle kiss on Minhyuk’s lips before pulling away. The pink-haired male coats his fingers with lube, and if Minhyuk had anything to say, the words die in his throat immediately when a fingertip prods at his hole hesitantly.

“Put it in, baby.” Minhyuk croaks, his voice no longer his own, and Kihyun sees the spark in Minhyuk’s eyes, so he nods, and his index finger pushes in, Minhyuk crying out a little.

Kihyun is gentle, slow, and he’s rubbing Minhyuk’s hip bone with his thumb, soothing, letting the room fill up with Minhyuk’s eager whines, and when there is the occasional groan of discomfort, he would still.

Minhyuk swallows his fingers up easily, and Kihyun tries his best to breathe, imagining his hard cock in his hole, the familiar, hot velvety tightness around him, and he has to stop himself from thinking some more.

Minhyuk is sprawled over the couch, his eyes half-lidded, pink all over his clear skin, his chest heaving up and down as he scrunches his whole face up when Kihyun’s three fingers are all fully in him, and he breathes through his mouth.

Kihyun kisses him again, on his adam’s apple, and Minhyuk barely inhales, squirming under Kihyun’s hold.

Kihyun doesn’t need to be told twice from just his actions, so he pulls out, only to shove his fingers in further, and Minhyuk reels from the force, his whole body pushed further up the couch as Kihyun fucks him with his three fingers, slow, fingertips curving into the walls, teasing, slightly satisfying, not good enough.

Minhyuk pushes himself further down Kihyun’s stubby fingers, asking for more, needing more, and it’s just not quite there yet, so when Kihyun bends down to kiss him on his lips, he whines against his soft lips, moisture gathering in his eyes.

“Please, please, baby, _please_.” He begs, and Kihyun wants to see more, wants to see him cry out in absolute plea, wants him to do anything he wants just to get Kihyun to fuck him harsh and quick.

But today is not one of those days; today is one of those days where Kihyun wants to get off sooner than later, not in the mood to dress up pretty and tie Minhyuk up in positions he can barely imagine, not in the mood to take hours to rile Minhyuk up only to let him down, making him come six times into the night. (Their current record is four.)

Today is a quickie kind of day, and he knows Minhyuk likes the feeling of being used, likes to be the vessel through which Kihyun channels his frustration, likes when he’s come and spent and completely beat, but Kihyun is still rutting against him, and the feeling of being useful makes his heart sing.

Kihyun pulls out his fingers completely, and the dark-haired boy whimpers softly, but he doesn’t push it, knowing that something better is in store for him, and he waits expectantly.

The pink-haired male holds the bottle of lube up again and pours some more on his hard cock, the sight of a writhing Minhyuk under his finger fucking has made him more aroused, if that’s even possible.

The tip of his cock is lined up against Minhyuk’s hole, the dark-haired boy’s eyes dark, wanting, and who is Kihyun to deny him anything when he looks like this?

It’s slow, careful, cautious, the person Kihyun is, and he doesn’t want to hurt Minhyuk anyway, so he’s inching in closely, Minhyuk’s mewls making his hair stand on their ends.

Minhyuk is blubbering, and Kihyun feels his heart race, affection in his entire being, and he wants nothing than to give Minhyuk what he wants, the exact way he wants it.

He’s muttering something about Kihyun’s cock filling him up, something dirty, something sexy, but he can barely get it out of his lips with how disoriented he is, especially when Kihyun’s running his warm palms over his hips and his tummy, soft and pacifying, thumb rubbing circles into his burning skin. It’s distracting.

His back arches and Kihyun pushes in, no need for verbal exchanges, except for Minhyuk’s purposeful mumbles about cocks and holes and feeling so good, and Kihyun hums lightly in agreement.

They continue like this until Kihyun is fully in, a lot easier considering he had stretched Minhyuk out with his fingers, and he’s buried into Minhyuk completely, his voice scratchy when he groans.

It’s how he’d imagined it, soft and burning hot, enveloping his entire cock, a tightness that makes him want to drive it deeper, and that’s exactly what he does, pushing Minhyuk further up the couch, until his back hits the arm, his head lolling backwards on the side of the piece of furniture, and he’s not really in a position to complain.

Kihyun senses the slightly shimmy under his hips, and he holds onto Minhyuk tight, his fingertips undoubtedly leaving marks where they’ve been, and he pulls out completely, only to fully thrust in again.

It’s to the hilt, emptiness, and to the hilt again, and Minhyuk yelps, his incoherency intensifies when Kihyun holds him down hard, and he bucks his hips quickly -- short, rapid thrusts, the tip of his cock going in, pulling out just slightly, and then he’s all in again.

The erratic patterns of his thrusts make Minhyuk tremble, shifting under Kihyun’s iron grip, his heart beating so quickly it could escape his chest.

Minhyuk can barely think straight, just the feeling of Kihyun filling him up entirely, and Kihyun grunts, whispering sweet nothings in Minhyuk’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“The 1815 eruption of Mount Tambora in Indonesia was one of the most powerful eruptions in recorded history -- _ugh_ \-- with a Volcanic Explosivity Index of 7.” Kihyun is saying suddenly, like he’s recited this recently in a speech, and Minhyuk doesn’t really process the information, but he’s spewing facts, numbers, information about volcanoes. It doesn’t matter that he doesn’t care about them. It’s _hot_.

“Oh, Kihyunnie, _please_.”

Kihyun’s grunts are louder now as Minhyuk moans at every thrust he’s serving, his pitch escalating with every rut, Kihyun’s hips quick and relentless.

“The volcano killed close to 100,000.”

“Mmm, baby, _more_.”

Kihyun’s breathing accelerates, pressing deeper into Minhyuk’s hips, the dark-haired boy arching his back, wanting. His nails bite into Kihyun’s back as he rakes them down the wide expanse of skin, and Kihyun hisses, the pain only stimulating his libido.

He picks up pace, his thighs coming into contact with the back of Minhyuk’s quickly, the deafening sounds of slaps resounding in the room. Minhyuk keens.

He loves it, all of it, the heady scent of Kihyun’s sweat, cologne, and sex, the ear-splitting sounds of Kihyun’s thighs striking his, the way Kihyun grunts in the most inelegant way, his frustration all knotted up in his brows, a look of concentration as he fucks Minhyuk, focussed, attentive.

But Minhyuk and Kihyun both know that the part he’s in love with the most, is when Kihyun opens his mouth, and spews insignificant fact after insignificant fact, and that’s the bit that unravels Minhyuk, making him come undone.

“The ash from the eruption column dispersed around the world and lowered global temperatures.” Kihyun’s voice is almost a growl, and Minhyuk’s response is a piercing mewl of longing, the kind that travels straight to Kihyun’s groin.

His hips are merciless, and Minhyuk is whining under his hold. It’s beautiful, his eyes now screwed shut, drool on the sides of his lips, his face and neck completely red, pink dusting over his shoulders, his mouth falling open.

“Oh god, baby.”

“Mmm, Min, I want you to ride me. Can you do that?”

There’s a glint in Minhyuk’s eyes, like Kihyun’s just threw him some of the best kind of candy into his trick-or-treat pumpkin bucket, and he almost cheers, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s struggling to breathe and moan and talk dirty at the same time.

So he nods, and Kihyun pulls out, Minhyuk shuddering as he does, and he tidies himself before sitting on the couch, patting on his thighs.

Minhyuk simply obeys, crawling into Kihyun’s personal space as he climbs onto him, the pink-haired male steadying him by holding onto his hips. Minhyuk grabs onto his arm as he tries to balance himself, one leg on either side of Kihyun, half-standing, his heart in his throat.

“Whenever you’re ready, darling.” Kihyun’s voice is deep, a loud booming that echoes in Minhyuk’s ears. It rings endlessly, and Minhyuk just wants to come, his erection tight and aching, flush against his tummy.

He looks behind him and makes sure that Kihyun’s dick is lined up against his hole, holding onto his cock, and he looks at Kihyun, who’s also looking at where they’re going to meet.

Their eyes find each other’s for a moment, and Minhyuk realises just how much he loves him, how he’s lucked out by finding someone like Kihyun, and Kihyun returns the favour, honey flowing from his eyes, and he smiles gently, no longer his fierce, smart, nerdy facade. Just Kihyun. His Kihyun.

“You can do it, baby.” Kihyun presses his lips against Minhyuk’s collarbone, and the dark-haired male closes his eyes momentarily, before he sinks himself downwards, Kihyun helping by placing his hand over Minhyuk’s, guiding his hand to position where his cock needs to be.

“Oh. Fuck.” Minhyuk mutters, and he thinks he hears a light chuckle from Kihyun before there is a sharp inhale, and Minhyuk gasps when he’s fully seated.

Kihyun is silent, his eyes closed in some sort of serenity, his head cocked backwards, and Minhyuk leans forward to kiss him on his cupid’s bow, and Kihyun’s lips pull up on their ends.

“Move.” The orders are clear, and Minhyuk feels his insides turning before he obeys, hands on Kihyun’s shoulders as he starts moving, a tight strain at the back of his thighs, but he powers through it, and soon he’s bouncing on Kihyun’s dick, his hole swallowing his whole length every single time, and Minhyuk can hardly breathe.

Kihyun runs his thumbs across Minhyuk’s nipples, pink and perky, and Minhyuk cannot breathe. It’s all too much, the stimulation sending his body into overdrive, and he arches, bends his back so much in sheer desperation, wracking through his system in convulsions.

He rolls his hips easily, the burn in his thighs unreal, and Kihyun seems to have noticed, because he starts to hold Minhyuk’s hips where they’re already starting to bruise, and he thrusts upwards messily, not the same as the ones when he had Minhyuk pinned down beneath him.

It hits, then it scores. Kihyun changes angles ever so often, the irregularity of his thrusts winning him some bits of accuracy, and Minhyuk drawls out a long and high-pitched shriek when Kihyun hits the spot that has his heart racing.

“Oh, right there, baby.” Minhyuk doesn’t know how to cope, his cock so wet and hard, painful, even, and he wants to be touched so urgently. He doesn’t know how his intentions are being read by Kihyun, but the pink-haired male accedes his silent request, and wraps his warm hands around his cock.

Minhyuk groans, loud and needy, and Kihyun is scoring bullseye with every thrust. Minhyuk feels his heart lurching when Kihyun opens his mouth.

“These lowered global temperatures have lead to worldwide harvest failures in 1816, called ‘the Year Without a Summer’.”

It’s like a threeway attack: Kihyun’s nerdy comments, the tip of his cock aiming and hitting the bundle of nerves that has his head spinning, and his lazy hands pumping his cock.

It doesn’t take long for Minhyuk’s moans to pick up in volume, and then he comes, falling apart at the seams, riding out an intense orgasm that has pearly white substance coming out in strings all over Kihyun’s torso.

Kihyun continues his messy thrusts, and realises that Minhyuk riding out his orgasm is not going to move anymore, so he flips them over, earning a small squeak from Minhyuk, and he holds him down in their original position.

His thrusts are hard, long, and while Minhyuk has gotten over his high, he loves the intensity of Kihyun’s desperation, his whole body freezing as he lets Kihyun do anything he wants to him, spreading his legs further to let him have greater access.

He almost completely stills, letting himself be objectified as just the hole for Kihyun’s cock, the pink-haired male’s desire to come so strong, and he revels in his significance in all of this.

“The eruption resulted in a brief period of significant climate change that led to various cases of extreme weather.” Kihyun manages to say through his stuttered breath, and Minhyuk whines at the last of the volcano fact, and even if he’s all used up, it’s undeniable that nerdy Kihyun is still _hot_ , pre-orgasm or post.

Kihyun is still thrusting, and Minhyuk mewls when Kihyun’s being especially rough, but more so because he knows Kihyun enjoys listening to the sounds he makes during sex, and he’s right, because Kihyun comes a little later, his orgasm fierce and powerful, and he’s breathing unevenly as he fills up the condom, Minhyuk just laying there, letting him finish.

They fall in an ungraceful pile afterwards, Kihyun tying up the condom and dumping it in the wastepaper basket next to the couch, and Minhyuk reaches for the tissues, wiping his cum off Kihyun’s chest.

They kiss for another ten minutes, before Kihyun wraps his arms around Minhyuk, taking in the scent of his strawberry shampoo, and they drift off together, Kihyun’s lips on the back of Minhyuk’s head.

*****

“What are you doing?” Minhyuk asks, sliding in the space next to Kihyun as the pink-haired boy shakes his head, opting to slam his laptop shut with more intensity than is really necessary.

“Nothing.” Kihyun mumbles, staring into blank space now that his laptop is closed, and Minhyuk narrows his eyes.

“Were you watching porn?” Kihyun turns to look at him, mostly dumbfounded, part horrified. “Were you watching porn _without me_?” Minhyuk screeches, and Kihyun laughs so hard he thinks he might have hurt a lung.

Of course. It’s Lee Minhyuk he’s dating. Being predictable is not in his dictionary.

“No, I wasn’t.” Kihyun scowls, and in the time he’s trying to think of a reason why he’s hiding his laptop screen, Minhyuk has already snuck the laptop into his own hands, ignoring Kihyun’s anxious flailing as he opens it up.

It’s just a browser with close to twenty different tabs, all on the same website.

“Were you looking up Wikipedia articles?” Minhyuk questions, a little bewildered at finding something less saucy than what he had in mind. “What. Why?”

Kihyun steals his laptop back, closing it and putting it to the side.

Kihyun sniffs, rubbing the tip of his nose with the back of his hand. “I enjoy these Wikipedia odysseys from time to time. Is that not allowed?” He doesn’t know why he’s being defensive, but his cheeks are a bright red, and it takes Minhyuk only two seconds to realise what this is all about.

“Are you looking up on facts for _sex_ ?” Minhyuk’s eyes widen in amusement -- maybe this _is_ saucy, and there’s a hint of a smirk on the edges of his lips. Kihyun really wants to wipe it off his face with a washcloth if he wasn’t so embarrassed, and if he didn’t find a smirking Minhyuk so incredibly attractive.

“I don’t just _know_ things and facts don’t just appear in my mind. I actually have to find things out.” Kihyun deadpans, or whatever stoicism is physically possible on his face when there’s a pink tint spread all over his ears and neck.

Minhyuk hikes up an eyebrow, but he inches closer to Kihyun, the space between the two now negligible.

“All along I thought my thing was for smart guys. Turns out all you have is good memory.” Minhyuk strums his fingers against Kihyun’s forearm and the chemistry student scoffs, condescension blatant in his voice.

“Considering my grades and, well, yours, I daresay this ‘you only remember stuff well; you’re not smart’ argument is not something someone like you should be posing.”

Minhyuk sulks, but unlike Kihyun, he’s honest with himself. A little too honest, sometimes. “You’re not wrong there,” he answers flatly.

“Plus,” Kihyun adds when he feels the heat in his cheeks fading, “knowledge is built on the shoulders of giants, geniuses and stuff, y’know?”

Minhyuk hums a general sound of approval, and Kihyun feels like he’s missing something.

“You’re terribly acquiescent today,” Kihyun comments, and Minhyuk’s head jerks up to look at him in curiosity. Kihyun rolls his eyes. “You’re agreeing with stuff I’m saying without a smart comeback. What’s up?”

Minhyuk chuckles, long fingers dancing on Kihyun’s skin, distracting.

“Just thinking about how cute it is that you’re bothering to research on facts just so I’ll have a good time when we have sex.” Minhyuk does this, straightforward, honest with his own feelings and thoughts, and never embarrassed enough to not say anything.

Kihyun reddens, but puts on a scowl for the heck of it. “Don’t think you found it cute when you were writhing and moaning as I talked about string theory with my lips around your cock.”

Minhyuk grumbles, shoving Kihyun aside for deromanticising his attempts to flirt. “You can be cute when you’re preparing and researching just so I can have a good time, and hot when you have your lips around my cock. Stop being an ass.”

Kihyun can’t push down the smile on his lips and he pretends to stretch out the muscles in his back, raising his arms behind him as he rests his right arm over Minhyuk’s shoulder when he puts them down. The dark-haired boy chuckles at his mock subtlety, but shuffles closer to him anyway.

Kihyun brings out the laptop again and opens it, eyes scan the contents of the page, reading about Empiricism, and Minhyuk doesn’t read his screen, muttering something about ‘spoiler alert’.

They stay there for a few minutes, silence encapsulating Kihyun in a warm, cosy bubble, but of course, it’s Lee Minhyuk’s he’s dating. There can never really exist a second of peace.

“Why’re you doing research instead of studying?”

Kihyun sighs, relenting immediately. His brain isn’t really processing the jumble of words, anyway, so he pushes the laptop off, and Minhyuk takes it as invitation to fall into his lap head first, giggling when Kihyun squirms at the tickle of his hair against his thigh.

They shift for something more comfortable, and Kihyun cards his fingers through Minhyuk’s now-dark hair, purple and blue within the black. He likes his hair dark, not that he’ll ever admit it, because Minhyuk appears 80% with a striking blonde, and he doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he prefers his natural hair colour.

“I felt bad,” Kihyun confesses, and it’s not usual for him to, so Minhyuk opens his eyes just minimally, squinting at Kihyun’s adam’s apple that’s bobbing up and down uneasily. “Remember that last time? _Paris is the capital of France_?”

Minhyuk nods, wants to laugh, because it was hilarious seeing Kihyun so frustrated with his high-functioning computer of a brain, but he holds himself back. Kihyun looks serious. Well, as serious as a pink-haired pouting man he’s viewing upside down can look.

“I just -- I was a little upset?”

Minhyuk frowns, and his hand reaches up, index finger tracing the edge of his jawline. “Why, sweetie?”

Kihyun’s expression hardens. “Well. I know because it’s like... “ he huffs, and Minhyuk is running his palm consolingly along his arm, sliding down so that his thumb rubs tiny circles on his hip.

“Like I know your attraction for me was for _this_?” He points to his temple, tuft of pink hair, but Minhyuk knows what he means. “And it just felt like I was letting you down by not knowing enough? Like I wasn’t living up to your expectations.”

His eyes are downcast, but then he realises Minhyuk’s in his lap, and looking down means looking into his eyes, so he opts to stare at Minhyuk’s torso instead, fingers reaching out to pull down the edge of his shirt when it rides up to show a sliver of his fair skin.

Minhyuk smiles, a small one, and Kihyun steals a glance at how the corners of his lips pull up, and he sighs. The smile widens into a grin, and before he knows it, Minhyuk has his arms around his neck, pulling him down to pepper kisses on his cheek.

A warmth blossoms in Minhyuk’s chest; what had started out as a tiny flame had combusted spontaneously, and he aches for Kihyun, chuckling at Kihyun trying his best to stare at the space in front of him instead of at Minhyuk, even when he’s drowned in his loving little pecks. He likes him, so much, a crush evolved into something more, revelling in the way Kihyun is looking away shyly, and his heart sings.

He groans. “Ugh. You’re so cute.” Minhyuk states, matter-of-factly, and if Kihyun wasn’t already used to his boyfriend’s explicit confessions and blatant honesty, he was now. His cheeks burn a bright red, and Minhyuk kisses him again, his head spinning and Kihyun’s peculiar scent of light musk and mint along with his cologne invading his senses, knocking him back into intoxication.

Kihyun kisses him softly, on his lips, gentle, like he’s afraid Minhyuk might shatter into a thousand pieces if he isn’t careful with him, and while Minhyuk likes the furious thrusts, angry bites, he also likes the tender kisses, the soft touches, the kind that take his breath away.

They kiss for what seems like ages, slow, well-paced, a playful slip of the tongue occasionally that has Minhyuk chuckling and Kihyun blushing again, lips shaping against each other, memorising the patterns on each other’s thin lips, brushing only to capture again.

Minhyuk thinks he falls in love with Kihyun all over again, like the first time he’s seen him under the huge maple tree at the back of the university campus, his face buried in a book on astronomy as his cheeks are stuffed with a sandwich, munching on it absentmindedly, pink hair blending in with the fading autumnal leaves, a blazing horizon of reds and pinks and oranges, and Minhyuk had been smitten.

He fell in love with the way Kihyun recited facts about the most obscure things, narrowing his eyes when a smart aleck in class argues a point with A Thing He’d Heard from Another Smart Aleck, quick to shut him down with a hoard of statistics and facts.

He fell in love when Kihyun defended the honour of Wikipedia in his little verbal duel against Changkyun, proclaiming that Wikipedia should be commended on its ability to provide a variety of information readily, even if its authenticity is questionable due to its free-editing feature.

He fell in love with Kihyun basically camping in the library, always found with a book -- today it’s on Napoleon, tomorrow on minimally invasive cardiac surgery. He remembers their library dates that mostly consist of Kihyun’s eyes scanning line after line of words, and Minhyuk ignoring the ‘no food and drinks’ sign as he feeds Kihyun a snack that he’s hidden in his bag, furtive glances as he keeps a lookout for the librarian and then returning to resting his head in his palm, elbow on the table, sighing, heart-eyes and all, smiling when Kihyun turns a bright pink like his hair, and realises he’s absolutely, irrevocably, painfully, achingly in love with Kihyun. Man, he was _whipped_.

He falls in love with him all those times, and this time, he falls once more, only harder, because in those soft, tender kisses, in Kihyun’s little revelation of his insecurities, he finds a piece of Kihyun he’s never seen, and thanks him for opening up his doors to let him in.

“You’re such a smart, clever, intelligent man. Don’t feel bad for not knowing or remembering stuff.” He kisses him, softly, a peck. “Contrary to popular belief, I actually _want to_ have sex with you, with or without the nerd kink. If this whole thing is too stressful, just tell me?”

Kihyun shakes his head, and Minhyuk smiles.

“I actually enjoy sex with you, baby. It doesn’t have to be you always struggling to find something smart to say just so I get off on it.”

Kihyun is silent, like he’s finding the words for what he’s thinking. “I want you to feel good.”

Minhyuk chuckles, because that’s so lovable and endearing, and he kisses him again without a second thought.

“And me, you. Why else do you think I’m happy to spank you and call you a good girl when you’re wearing pretty skirts with knee-high stockings?”

Kihyun blushes, and Minhyuk guffaws.

“I just don’t want it to feel like it’s an obligation. I’ll enjoy it no matter what.”

It’s Kihyun’s turn to kiss him, and Minhyuk feels the butterflies in his stomach, the same one when he had gathered his courage to confess to Kihyun, and the same ones that he had when Kihyun smiled as he reciprocated his feelings.

Then it hits him, like some sort of epiphany, and Minhyuk gasps at the realisation.

“Do you get off at me getting off at you being nerdy?” Minhyuk blinks unevenly, and Kihyun finds himself reflecting it. He’s around him too much; he needs more friends.

“N-no! That’s ridiculous.” His whole face is red, and he doesn’t know why. He and Minhyuk have sat down and talked about their kinks and acted out on a good number on them -- why should it be so difficult to tell him that he adores it when Minhyuk gets aroused at his nerdiness?

Minhyuk sees through him immediately, but a part of him is glad that at least Kihyun’s also enjoying himself in this, and he beams, Kihyun shunning away from the sheer brightness of his smile.

“You do know you can just run a Google Search and all of these things come up, right? These facts aren’t exactly any symbol of my intelligence.” Kihyun asks, his fingers playing the piano on the small of Minhyuk’s back, and the dark-haired boy chuckles.

“Yes, I know. But it’s nice to know that you’re putting in the effort to make me feel good during sex.” Minhyuk sits up, and his arm is hooked with Kihyun’s, and he kisses Kihyun’s shoulder blade lightly. “Besides, it sounds smarter when you say it. You have a way of making things sound more clever than they actually are.”

Kihyun laughs. “Didn’t fool you with the capital of France.”

Minhyuk and props his chin on Kihyun’s squarish shoulders. “I’m not good at academics, but I’m not an idiot.” He pouts, and Kihyun looks as Minhyuk’s long lashes fan over his eyebags, and he’s so pretty and lovely. He doesn’t resist kissing Minhyuk softly on the tip of his nose, and the dark-haired boy sighs in delight.

“It’s nice when we’re not both fighting to have the last say in everything.”

Kihyun scrunches up his nose. “Like _you’re_ one to speak.”

Minhyuk sticks out his tongue, but his head is still comfortably perched on Kihyun’s shoulder, his warm breaths tickling Kihyun’s skin.

“You know I do that because you look so adorable when you’re all riled up, you’re like this,” he pulls his hands out of Kihyun’s and puffs out his cheeks, cupping his palms to show that Kihyun practically bloats up, “and you’re all red, like a tomato. It’s super cute.”

Kihyun reddens, and is about to throw an insult Minhyuk’s way, until he realises he knows exactly what look he’s talking -- this precise look he’s wearing right now -- and doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of getting what he’d set out to do.

Minhyuk doesn’t seem to mind, and curls up beside Kihyun, soft giggles from his equally soft lips, and Kihyun feels a warmth spreading through his whole body.

“Plus, you can be so feisty when you’re angry. That little eyebrow scrunch? Loud yelling? Really peculiar combinations of curse words? The way you put your hands to your hips? It’s sexy. I would stop at nothing to see you do that every day.”

Kihyun is feeling the full blow of his embarrassment, a sentiment much too familiar to him, because his boyfriend is Lee Minhyuk, which is another name for ‘Knows No Shame’, and he punches him lightly on his chest, the other boy holding his wound in mock hurt.

“Why do I put up with you?” he breathes out an exasperated sigh, and Minhyuk chortles.

“Because you love me!” he exclaims, and Kihyun finds himself at a lost of words, the sheer warmth and cosiness of Minhyuk tucked against his side makes his heart swell.

Minhyuk seems to feel the affection flowing from him, because he smiles, and cocks his head up to kiss Kihyun on his chin, a tiny peck, before he returns to Kihyun’s side, eyes trained on the unfolding of some impossible _makjang_ plot twist of the daily drama.

“Yeah, I do.” Kihyun mutters, hopes Minhyuk doesn’t hear his rare confession, and kisses him on the top of his head, before laughing at the incredulity of the plot.

(Surprise surprise, Minhyuk _does_ hear him, and doesn’t stop teasing Kihyun all through the night, forcing the pink-haired male to tell him to _shut up_ in his most commanding voice, and Minhyuk cowers, the imperative shooting straight to his hard-on.)

**Author's Note:**

> i think nerd kinks are cute? do people have nerd kinks? i'm pretty sure there are kinks for everything.  
> sorry if i seem repetitive with my vocab. i do that when i write smut because i remember oh!! positions! and then i forget to make words happen. i'm not very good at writing action scenes, if it's not obvious enough. hope you guys liked it still! 6k of smut. who am i and what have i done to the old me?
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> when will i ever update my poor wips?? or even write anything for my series that are in progress?? hah joke's on you, of course the answer is never!! (ugly sobbing)


End file.
